Attack on Music
by TrustALiarSometimes
Summary: School/Idol theme. Sasha Braus, just transferred to a school known as F.L.Y. High, where the alumni or students are celebrities. She got assigned on a dormitory which only consisted of the idols, Annie, Mikasa, Ymir and Christa! Pairings are Surprise, surprise. NO YAOI/YURI Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Attack on Music**

* * *

"Begin" - Chapter 1

* * *

**PS: **All the pairings are straight. It's not like I hate yaoi or yuri, it's just all the pairings I like Attack on Titans are all straight. But I don't care what others are thinking. So, if you don't like it, don't read it.

* * *

A brunette girl stood in front of a mammoth like dormitory-school which is very popular because all of the idols are alumni or studying here. And this school is none other than, the F.L.Y. High. The school is consist of three huge buildings called Building Maria, Rose, and Shina.

Now, back to the brunette girl, named Sasha, "Let us see... according to the map, this is building Rose!" she exclaimed at the last word while fist pumping in the air, "Hmm, I must check the cafeteria first, though." she continued while heading towards the direction that the arrow, which says cafeteria, at the map points at.

* * *

As soon as Sasha entered the cafeteria, she started to drool, of course she would. Especially when what stood before you is a large restaurant-like cafeteria with lots of delicious foods. "Ahh~~~ What should I eat first?" she asked herself while drooling at the sight before her.

But she suddenly stopped drooling when a hand gripped her by the shoulder, "Uh?" she mumbled while glancing at the one who gripped her so suddenly. "What-what do you want from me?" she asked the intruder or something timidly, actually more like scared.

"My name is Mikasa. Principal Pixis, would like to talk to you." the intruder or something, which was revealed to be Mikasa, said as she stopped gripping the glutton girl, Sasha. "O-oh! Principal!" she suddenly exclaimed cheerfully upon noticing that the girl, Mikasa, won't do anything bad to her. "Please lead the way!" she continued while smiling brightly and Mikasa sweat dropping.

* * *

"Ms. Braus, today is the day that you will start attending school here at the F.L.Y. High, isn't that right?" the principal, Pixis, asked the said girl while rubbing his mustaches. "Yeah!" Sasha replied, "By the way, principal what are the food menu-" she was interrupted, "Ms. Ackerman, please lead Ms. Braus to her assigned dormitory." the principal requested to Mikasa, who just nod.

* * *

"By the way, Mikisa." Sasha began, "It's Mikasa." the oriental corrected her. "Oh, right, Mikasa-MIKASA!?" the brown haired girl suddenly screamed upon realizing something, "Huh?" the said girl looked at Sasha with an annoyed expression on her face. "YOU! MIKAS- YOU'RE MIKASA ACKERMAN FROM THE TV!?" Sasha again screamed.

"Stop screaming and I am from a place called Asia not from TV." the annoyed girl corrected her again, "Oh right! Th-then, may I have your autograph?" Sasha told the Asian with a sparkling eyes.

"Yeah, sure." she replied while rolling her eyes and waiting for a paper and a pen to be given to her, "Thank you! Please sign it here!" said Sasha while giving Mikasa a small brown notebook and a black pen.

After that Sasha kept on talking and Mikasa would just nod until they reached the dormitory, "You would be staying here, with..." the black haired girl stopped her sentence while opening the door, "-us." she continued, revealing the girls inside the room.

* * *

"Hi there! My name is Christa Renz!" a blonde haired girl introduced herself while showing Sasha a big smile, "I am Ymir." the freckled girl beside Christa said with a not-caring-at-all accent. Sasha then spotted a blonde girl, who's hair is tied at the back and a bangs at the right side of her face, she looked at the girl curiously.

Mikasa noticed that Sasha's looking at Annie, "That's Annie Leondhart. She's quite stoic, duh." she told the new comer then the said girl, Annie, stood up and went face to face with Mikasa, "Said the other stoic girl." she said while an imaginary laser came out of the two's eyes while glaring at each other. Everybody in the room just sweat dropped.

"S-shouldn't we stop them? They might kill each other later..." Sasha whispered at Christa with a concern look on her face, "Don't bother, it happens all the time." Ymir replied for Christa and head back to her bed to read a magazine while Christa just sighed and face palmed.

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone, I am back! Ohohoho! Try to guess who are these 'surprise pairings'? So yeah, I am planning to make this fanfiction somewhat musical or something. Have a good day everybody and thank you for reading! I hope you'll leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Attack on Music**

* * *

"Introduction" - Chapter 2

* * *

**PS: **All the pairings are straight. It's not like I hate yaoi or yuri, it's just all the pairings I like Attack on Titans are all straight. But I don't care what others are thinking. So, if you don't like it, don't read it.

* * *

Sasha yawned as she sat up on her bed and looked around to scan the room. She saw a black haired girl wearing uniform and- "Mikasa..." the brunette girl mumbled out while rubbing her left eye while the said girl turned around and stared at her, "Huh?" she replied.

"Good morning..." Sasha again mumbled while yawning and falling back to her bed, "Sasha, please get up! You'll be late for school! Teacher Keith is quite strict..." she heard an angelic voice with a hint of concern mixed in it, Oh it's Christa.

"I also prepared some breakfast for you." Christa then continued. Just right after hearing the word 'breakfast', instantly Sasha's eyes opened and she quickly stood up, "BREAKFAST!" she screamed as she went to the small kitchen.

"That was a shock." Ymir said while Christa sweat dropped and Mikasa's face suddenly became amused. "By the way, I wonder why Annie's early today." the blackish or brownish haired girl with freckles wondered upon realizing that their other dorm mate is out.

* * *

The students in the classroom we're all chatting and busy doing something until their homeroom teacher, Keith Shadis, entered the classroom. All of them froze and went to their proper seat, except the idiot looking man with potato head, Connie.

He didn't stop chatting with Marco, looks like he didn't notice Keith enter. Marco, the freckled kind boy,gulped once and started sweating and Connie still didn't shut his mouth up.

"-and so I heard that we have a ne-!" the potato head man stopped talking when he felt that he's somehow floating and noticed that a hand is gripping his head making him go up 3 inches from the floor.

"Are you ******** blind, Springer!?" the strict teacher began as he tightened his already tight gripped on the said man's head. Connie started sweating and muttering 'ouch'. After awhile Keith let Connie be and went in front of the class.

He banged the table so the whole attention is on him, "We have a new transfer student, you pigs!" he screamed which made the whole class, well except some people, scared. "Ms. Braus, come in!" he continued.

Just as he said that, a brown haired girl came in, "THIS IS SASHA BRAUS, YOUR NEW CLASSMATE! SHE WILL BE ONE OF YOU PIG-!" he suddenly stopped when he heard a loud biting echo in the classroom, followed by some crunching sound and swallowing sound, the whole class froze and stared at Sasha.

"What the hell is that thing in your hand, Ms. Braus?" Keith asked the glutton girl a nerve appearing in his forehead, "A potato, sir." she replied and took another bite of the potato in her hands. "Potato?" he repeated her words in disbelief, "A steamed potato, sir." she corrected him and took another bite again.

"Why?" he paused, "Why are you eating that now?" he continued the nerve in his forehead growing. "Because, a potato is best eaten when it is still warm, so I thought this will be the best action to do." she told the teacher and all her new classmates gasps and some even tried to hold their chuckles.

"No, I still don't get it, why are you eating a potato in the middle of your introduction?" he questioned her again, the nerve is growing once again if that is even possible. The girl's face changed into a somewhat disappointed face, "You sir, seriously don't get why humans eat potatoes?" was her reply, a hint of disbelief present in her voice.

A cold wind passed by, all the students stopped holding their laughter and just stared at the unbelievable girl in front of them. There was a minute of silence until Sasha took a small, small piece from the potato she was holding. "Tch. Here, sir." she tried to hand it to the fuming teacher in front of him with a 'I-don't-want-to-give-it-to-you-really' face.

"Have a half." she continued, Keith then extended his hand and took the 'half' potato from the girl's hand. "This... half?" he muttered his face full of astonishment and anger at the same time. The glutton girl just gave him a smile and everybody in the classroom gulped.

After that, Sasha Braus, the unfortunate new comer girl, spent her 5 hours running around the school's field.

* * *

**Chapter End.**

* * *

_Sorry if there are some errors D: ! And for the short chapters also, I will try my best to make them longer! (/*3*\) chuu!_

* * *

Thank you very much for reading guys! And for my 2 reviewers! :D.

**ScarletKnight23** - Thanks for the review! :) Yup, all straight pairing here and by the way the pairings are secreeeet~~~! (/*o*\)

**Yoruko-Chan - **How can you read my mi-! I mean *ahem* Thank you very much for the review! (/*o*\)! And you don't suck at it at all! I mean-, never mind that!

* * *

_Jeez, I'm spilling the beans ^^^._

* * *

**TYVM 143 ILY ILY!**


End file.
